1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to vehicle based operation of mobile applications stored on a remote server. In some embodiments, a system and method enable the “remoting” of the services of the human machine interface (HMI) of a vehicle computing system to the mobile application to enable application operation.
2. Background Art
It is not uncommon that owners of the IPHONE, BLACKBERRY, and other such nomadic devices, will have at least one mobile application stored on their device. There is virtually a limitless selection of applications that a user can download to a nomadic device. As such, these devices can suffer in performance due to the limited storage space on the nomadic device.
Further, some nomadic devices only permit a user to run mobile applications one at a time. On the other hand, for those devices that permit concurrent use of mobile applications, the performance of the device is negatively affected. For example, the processing on these devices is much slower than if no application or only one application was running.
Many vehicles today include a telematics system, such as the SYNC system from THE FORD MOTOR COMPANY. In some instances, these telematics systems may enable a user to use mobile applications stored on a nomadic device through interaction with the human machine interface (HMI) of the telematics system. When mobile applications are used in the vehicle, performance and security of the telematics system is integral for driver's safety. A driver cannot be concerned with poor performance of the telematics system or security affecting operation of the vehicle while driving.
Various suggestions have been offered in the art to enable the use of applications from a vehicle. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2010/0094996 to Samaha discloses a system and method for a server-based files and tasks brokerage. In response to receiving a request from a requesting computing device, the server posts the request to a request queue. The request is for a requested mobile telephonic device to perform a task. The server posts a first notification to a first notification queue, in response to receiving the request. The server pushes the first notification to the requested device upon confirming a connection. Upon detecting a first condition of the task being for the requested device to receive a file, the server transfers the file from a file repository. Upon detecting a second condition of the task being for the requested device to send a file, the server transfers the file to the file repository. In response to confirming task completion, the server posts a second notification to a second notification queue associated with the requesting device.